Cato and Katniss: Obsession and Infatuation
by KelseyHawthorne20
Summary: Cato has had his eyes on the girl from District 12 ever since the Reaping. Cato/Katniss. Will update later on! Please Review! Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. I own NOTHING! (Moved this to my new account)
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Volunteer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Pairing: Cato/Katniss**

**Setting: Shortly after the reapings. On the train to the Capitol.**

* * *

I sit down beside Clove as they run through the Reapings. Clove and I both volunteered to be a part of the 74th Hunger Games, a competition we've trained for. Our mentors, Brutus and Enobaria, are sitting at a table behind our couch. All the tributes look like the same easy-to-kill teenagers as usual. Finally, I'm about to fall asleep when they get to District 12. A small blonde girl is reaped and that's when the unthinkable happens.

A girl in a plain blue dress volunteers.

I sit up, my mouth open in shock. Clove's eyes widen as she looks at me. Brutus drops his glass as Enobaria shrieks.

"What the..." I say, staring at the girl on my screen. It turns out she is the sister of the little 12-year-old whose name was drawn out of the bowl.

Brutus plops down between Clove and I, "Heh, she's gonna be dead meat, Cato. Nothing to worry 'bout." He punches me on the shoulder lightly, chuckling, "You'll see."

Clove snorts, "He's probably right, Cato. Nothing to worry about, right?"

I stare at the television, hanging on every word. Katniss Everdeen is her name. I wonder what sort of survival skills she has. Of course, District 12 has only had two victors, so she could be just another tribute that gets killed in the bloodbath. There's something about her I can't explain, though.

"Cato?" Clove's voice says.

Snapping back to reality, I look at her, "Oh... Yeah, probably."

I highly doubt she's nothing to worry about. Someone with that much bravery...

"Let's see if her partner- And here he goes now." Clove says as I realize what she means. A blonde boy by the name of Peeta Mellark is reaped and makes his way onto the stage.

I crack my neck, shrugging my shoulders, "Eh, I've seen worse, but I've also seen better." Mellark glances at Katniss, watching her for a few seconds at a time. I bite my lip and yawn, "Well, looks like we don't have much to worry about. They'll probably get killed immediately."

Brutus gives me an encouraging smile and stands up, "Probably."

"I bet they will. We're going to have to try to grab you two up some sponsors before they all flock to that girl." Enobaria smirks, a thin line of her sharpened teeth visible. "I can just imagine her lying dead, though."

I glare at Enobaria and stand up, "Excuse me... I need a moment." The others look around, but finally nod and I walk out of the compartment to my bedroom. I think to myself, _Look at that. She volunteered. Great, now she's bound to get sponsors and all sorts of stuff if she's any good. I'll have to keep my game up and make sure she's killed as soon as possible._

_Cato, do you really want that?_

_Shut up._

_No, do you really want that girl killed for just volunteering. Look, you don't even know if she's good at anything._

_I said shut up. I just know she's got some talent, alright!? Something about her just strikes me..._

Thankfully, a knock on my door brings me out of the arguement with myself, "What?"

"Cato, we're at the Capitol!" Clove says, opening the door.

"Already?"

She laughs, "Yeah, District 2 isn't exactly far from the Capitol, you know? I bet the others will be arriving shortly."

I look out the window to find our train zipping through the streets of the Capitol. People wearing all sort of colors from pink, blue, yellow, green, and purple are staring at us, which means we're at the train station. I begin to smirk and wave at the people, looking determined. Clove grins at me and waves at the crowd as well.

"Attaboy, Cato! Snatch us up some sponsors, you two." I hear Brutus chortling from behind me.

The citizens wave their hands quickly, smiling stupidly. Finally, our train stops. Brutus, Enobaria, and our escort from the Capitol lead us out of the train to go get prepped for the tribute parade, where I hope to see my newest rival up close for the first time.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please review or I'll sick mutts on you. xD Rhymed it. This is my first Hunger Games Fanfic. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Parade of Fire

I slowly step out of the elevator in my costume. I'm dressed in a stunning golden suit of roman-like armor. _My stylist sure knew what they were doing. _I think to myself.

Clove, standing beside me, beams, "We look great!" I glance at her and nod, stretching. Walking over to our chariot, I cross my arms. Looking around, I spot the duo from 1, both dressed in fluffy magenta fabric. I do my best not to laugh, avoiding looking towards them.

That's when I spot her.

The girl from 12.

Biting my lip, I find myself staring at her. She's wearing a shiny black costume, which confuses me. _Where is her stylist going with this?_

Clove's voice breaks my thoughts, "Cato."

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. What was that?" I say, curiously. I hope she didn't catch me staring at her.

She simply giggles, "It's time to get on the chariot, silly." I nod and open the door.

"Ladies first." I say, dipping my head. My parents always taught me to be a gentleman.

Clove steps up into the chariot, "Thank you, Cato." She straightens the crown on my head, making me laugh, "There. Now you don't look as stupid." She playfully hits me on the arm and I snort, smiling. Her and I have a brother-sister relationship and neither of us want it any more than that.

And, to be honest, I'm fine with that.

"No problem." With that said, our chariot is pulled forward, following the two pink fuzzballs in front of us. I know it's not right to laugh at them, since they will be our allies, but I absolutely find it hysterical. As soon as we can see the crowd, however, I straighten up. Waving at the crowd, I recieve eager looks, stupid smiles, and girls fawning over me. I seem to keep these stares until half-way down the track. Everyone's attention is to someone behind me and I turn around.

It's her.

Katniss Everdeen.

The Girl on Fire.

I find myself in a trance as I look at them. None of the other tributes noticed them yet until I turned around with my eyes as big as bowling balls.

Clove turns, but isn't as surprised as I am. She merely snarls under her breath and turns around.

I, however, am fixiated on Katniss. _Wow... What an amazing costume for an amazing girl..._

_Wait._

_Did I just think that to myself?_

Shaking my head, I go to look away when she locks eyes with me. Her expression is shocked...

And that's when I realize why.

I'm smiling, but it's not one of those cute little faint smiles.

It's a full-blown grin.

Clove, once again, is the one to snap me out of it, "Cato..."

I straighten up, standing tall, and spin around, "What?"

"Were you... staring at them?"

"Well... It's not every day you see two people on fire."

She raises her eyebrows, "Or maybe one in particular."

I tilt my head, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." She giggles and looks away, nudging me on the arm.

I blink before looking at the crowd, waving again, but everyone is still staring at Katniss and Mellark. I sneak a quick look over my shoulder to see them holding their hands up in the air and my heart sinks.

Finally, the chariot comes to a stop and President Snow welcomes all the tributes. I try to keep my eyes on him, but they keep wandering to 12's cart. Luckily, I get the most of it and he sends us off. Our horses come to a hault and I jump off, snorting at Clove with a red face.

She smirks, "What?"

"You know what... What were you talking abo-"

"Hey, look it's the Girl on Fire!" She whispers quickly. I, of course, spin around to find them. Her mentor, Haymitch, I believe, spots me glaring and soon, Katniss turns around.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Clove asks.

I snort, "No..."

"Oh, come on, Cato."

"What?"

Clove encourages me, "You've got to go talk with her- Too late, now."

I looked back to watch Haymitch, Katniss, Mellark, their stylists, and their escort walking away. Sighing, I look back at Clove, "I don't know what it is, Clove. She's bugging me... Like some parasite."

She pats me on the shoulder, "She'll either go away, or it will get worse..."

"I know." I mumble.

Suddenly, our mentors come over to us, looking proud. Brutus looks around before speaking, "Hey! Are you two ready to go see your rooms?"

Clove nods, "Yeah."

"Well, follow us." Enobaria says and leads the way back to the elevators.

After getting shown around and getting out of my parade uniform, I collapse onto my bed, staring at the ceiling. The TV is on and is replaying the parade and, of course, Katniss. _Why does she have to be so intriguing and attention-grabbing? _Covering my face with a pillow, I sigh. _I wish I knew why she's stuck in my head. _I look at the doorway to find Clove.

"Hey, are you okay?" She says, walking in and sitting down on my bed.

I shrug, "I'm fine..."

She grabs the pillow and tosses it, "What's on your mind?"

I peer at the television, "Her."

"Cato, I'm sure it must be hatred... Anger... Jealousy... Something like that. I'm jealous and mad at her, too." Clove says, turning off the TV with a growl. "She volunteers, upstages us at the parade... She could just be a useless windbag."

Looking back at the ceiling, I grunt, "I doubt it, Clove. She has to have something. She's not like everyone else."

She stays silent for a few moments before nodding and walking out, "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

Just as she shuts the door, I wave, "Alright. Night, Clove."

_Katniss Everdeen, what are you doing to my brain?_

Closing my eyes and dozing off, I dream of a girl covered in flames.


	3. Chapter 3: Stuck In My Head

After hearing my escort shouting for us to wake up, I open my eyes. Yawning, I stretch out my legs and climb out of bed. I slip on some new clothes and walk out the door. Stepping into the dining room, I spot Brutus and our escort eating breakfast.

He lifts his head, "Mornin', Cato." I simply nod back to him and take my seat. Not a second later, Enobaria emerges from her room.

"Good morning, 'Baria." Brutus says with a smile. She nods and takes a seat next to Brutus. That left Clove. Where was she?

I nervously look around, "Where's Clove?" My mentors look at each other and shrug. Immediately, I stand up and march to her room, "Clove?" No answer. Slowly, I open the door and step in. Still no sign of her. That's when...

"Boo!" I hear a voice behind me. I spin around and push the owner of the voice into the wall, but regret it as I realize it's just Clove. She smirks, "Smooth. I was testing you."

I step back, "Sorry."

"Oh, it's quite fine. You're really good at that. Use it in the arena." She pats me on the shoulder and walks out.

"Oh... I will... Thanks." I follow her, chuckling. Sitting down, I look at the food in the middle of the table.

"Eat up, you two. You're going to need it. Training starts today." Enobaria says, cracking her neck.

_Training?_

_Oh, this should be interesting._

I cheer, "Yes! Now I can figure out what that girl from 12's good at!"

"IF she's good at anything, Cato." Clove scoffs. She starts putting food on her plate, glaring at me. "I still don't think she's anything special."

"I sure do." I say, grabbing a plate. "She's already upstaged us. There has to be some quality about her that makes her so... so..."

"Likeable." Brutus says with a mouth full of food. Our escort gives him a disgusted look.

I think for a moment, "Yeah. Likeable must be the word."

Clove crosses her arms, "Humph, I think upstaging is all she knows to do."

I hear the tone of annoyance in her voice, "Well, for being from District 12, I think it's incredible how she's so attention-grabbing."

Clove slumps back in her seat, but doesn't speak. Brutus speaks, instead, "I agree. She's doing a great job. We're going to have to step up our game to get you guys sponsors. I think your training scores should do just that."

After eating breakfast, Clove and I are given our training center outfits and get dressed. I step out of my room to find Clove, Enobaria, and Brutus.

"You two ready?" Brutus says, stepping up behind Enobaria.

I nod, "Absolutely." Really, this is mainly because of that Katniss girl. I'm eager to find out more about her. Brutus presses the button on the elevator and we all step inside.

The elevator goes clear down to the training room and stops. I step outside and look at the other elevator to see the tributes from 1. Brutus and Enobaria wave bye and go back up.

"Hey, Cato is it?" The boy says. Marvel is his name, I think.

I nod, "Yes, I'm Cato and this is Clove. You must be Marvel and Glimmer."

"Sure are." Glimmer says with a huge smile. I raise an eyebrow at her, but smile.

"Looks like the whole Career pack is here." Clove mutters.

Marvel smiles, "Seems so."

_Ding!_

I turn around just in time to get bumped into.

Just my luck, it's Katniss.

"Oh, s-sorry." She says, backing up and walks on by. My eyes follow her and I nervously laugh.

Glimmer snorts, "She better watch where she's going. If I was you, Cato, I'd flip out."

I shrug, "Nah, it's fine. Besides, she's probably already afraid of me. She knows who I am. She knows I'm a Career tribute that can kill with ease. It was my fault a bit." I look at the elevator, "We're right in the path."

Clove, Marvel, and Glimmer nod and we all walk on over towards the middle of the room. Katniss and Peeta make their way over, looking very alert. Finally, all the tributes arrive within five minutes and Atala, the head trainer, begins discussing the rules and stresses the importance of this training. I listen to the best of my ability, but I can't keep my eyes off of Katniss once again. She catches me staring, and I try to turn it into an intimidating look before she realizes my smile. She looks down, blinking, before looking back at Atala. Peeta nervously glances at Katniss and turns his attention to me, looking slightly afraid. Atala dismisses us, and I head over towards the spears and swords.

Katniss begins to head over toward the campfire station and I watch her. She easily crafts a pile of sticks and begins to set it on fire. Suddenly, flames flicker on her face and it reminds me of her at the parade. I grin again, remembering how well of a display it was.

A voice peeps, "Cato..."

I turn around to realize it's Clove, "Hmm?"

"Are you going to spend this whole session staring at Everdeen?" She side-frowns.

"N-No, I just wanted to see..."

"Cato, she's not going to use a little campfire to set the whole forest, or whatever we're going to be around in the arena, on fire and kill us. C'Mon, let's go test out the Gauntlet." Clove says, pointing at the obstacle course. "It's not busy at all."

I nod and step up. The trainers signal for me to go and I jump from platform to platform, dodging their clubs as best as I can. I notice Katniss watching as I go to turn around and go down the next side. This is my chance to try to impress her, though I'm not sure why I want to. I flat-out run down the course and drop into a roll to get to my feet at the end. Katniss shakes her head and goes onto a different station.

Panting, I catch my breath, but that's when I hear the trainers.

"Best time so far!" The one closest to me says.

I smile and straighten up. I look around to find Peeta, the boy from 12, hanging from the ropes. I laugh as he hits the ground and look at Clove, who just got finished with her course. She erupts with laughter. That's when Marvel and Glimmer make their way over to us and join in. Peeta sits up as Katniss sits beside him. They keep throwing glares at us. Finally, Peeta walks over to a weight and picks it up. At first, I'm laughing because there's no way he could lift the thing much higher, but he proves me wrong and throws it at the spears and swords. Impressive.

I turn around, "Not bad." Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel seem impressed as well.

"Tributes, you are dismissed to go back to your floors." Atala yells. That's when I notice everyone running to the elevators. I, however, lag behind. District by district, tributes load. Katniss, to my dissapointment, was the first one gone.

Clove whispers, "You really should go talk to her sometime. Perhaps, you could find her in the garden later on the roof. I overheard her saying something about checking it out."

My heart gives a big swoop and I nod, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." She says as we get into an elevator.

"I will." I say, pushing the button to go up to our floor.

"Cato." Clove says.

I tilt my head, "Yes?"

She sighs, "I know why you're so obsessed with her."

"Go on." I mumble.

Clove takes a deep breath, "... Do you... like her?"

_Like her?_

_Love her?_

I stand in silence, thinking. _Me? In love with a girl I barely know? Katniss... She is really beautiful. I just don't know. Why would I be in love with her, but yet again, why not?_

"Well?"

"I... I don't know. Clove, I know I shouldn't, but she's just... In my mind. Always."

"Stage one." Clove says as our elevator opens. "We better get to bed early."

I nod, and after having a strangely fast dinner, head to bed. Katniss is stuck in my brain like glue, and she refuses to leave.

_Why?_

I doze off after trying to figure out what even started this infatuation with the mysterious Girl on Fire.


	4. Chapter 4: It's A Start

_I have to talk to her._

That's the first thing that I think when I wake up. I hopped out of bed and went straight to the table after getting dressed in my clean training clothes, instantly eating my breakfast.

"Another training session tonight." Enobaria smiles. "Step up your game and show off your real skills."

Brutus nods, "Yes. Exactly what she said. Clove, knives. Cato, swords."

Clove looks at me and we both nod.

Brutus speaks again, his mouth full of food, "You also need to be thinking of... Allies."

"Marvel and Glimmer are already in." I say. It's true. They both seemed eager to join us.

Clove snorted, "I think we need Peeta, too. He can help us find-"

I scowl and shoot her a horrified look. Our mentors are staring at her and I.

She drops it, "Nevermind. He's still a worthy opponent, though."

"So is Katniss." I mumble.

"Cato, she didn't do anything except build a fire, try some camouflage, and watch you for a moment." Clove sighs. "But if you just want her to tag along until we kill her, then-"

I give her a disgusted look. I don't want her dead. I want her alive. With me, possibly. I don't know. My feelings are all jumbled up.

"Cato, can I have a word with you?" She gets up and motions towards my room.

"What? Oh... yeah..." I say, standing up and following her.

Brutus and Enobaria's eyes follow us as we walk out. Clove shuts the door behind me and sighs, "You love her, don't you, Cato?"

I shrug, dropping my gaze to the ground, "I told you, I don't know. She's just... interesting."

"Is that all you think she is?" She asks.

I look back up, shaking my head, "N-No... She's beautiful, amazing, brave-"

Clove pats me on the shoulder, "Cato, have you thought about talking to her, yet?"

"Yeah..." I mutter. Just this morning I was.

She smiles, "Do it. At training tonight."

"B-But... I'll get looked at funny. I mean... Districts 2 and 12 usually don't mingle." Looking at her, I laugh a little.

"Usually don't? They always don't." She giggles and hugs me, "That's why you should give it a shot."

I embrace her back, chuckling, "Alright, I will."

She grins and encourages me, "Don't worry, Cato, you'll do great." She opens the door and walks out, "Think about how you're going to approach her."

"Will do!" The door closes behind her and I bite my lip. _How do I approach her?_

_Excuse me, Katniss-_

_No, too pathetic._

_Hey, Everdeen!_

_Nah, too demanding._

_Or am I supposed to be assertive?_

_God, this is hard._

I grunt and lay back on my bed, closing my eyes.

_Beautiful, amazing, brave..._

_That's really what she is._

Next thing I know, I'm in the training center.

_Cato. _I hear an unfamiliar voice say. Turning around, I realize it's Katniss sitting down with a bundle of twigs.

_Katniss. _My voice whispers back as I step towards her at the fire-making station. She stands up with a smile as I reach out my hand to shake hers...

"CATO! ARE YOU IN THERE!?" Clove yells.

I jump awake. I must've dozed off, "Yes. Sorry, I must've fell asleep."

Clove laughs, "Just as I thought. C'Mon, it's time to go to the training center!"

_Sheesh, and here I thought it was just a small nap._

"Alright, coming right out." I say as I step out.

"Good thing you're already in your training outfit, or we'd never get you all pretty in time." She messes with my hair, smiling, "Right, Pretty Boy?"

I laugh, "Oh, whatever."

Brutus laughs and pushes the button on the elevator, having us step inside and go on down. Stepping out of the elevator, I find myself face to face with Katniss, almost walking into her. Clove pats me on the shoulder as she walks on by.

"Sorry." I mumble. This is twice we've ran into each other.

"You're sorry? Aren't you one of the ruthless Careers?" She asks in a confused tone with a slight frown.

I nod, "Yeah, but I should've been watching where I was going."

"Katniss, we should probably go..." Mellark pipes up.

"Y-Yeah..." She shoots me a look before nodding at Peeta and walking off with him.

Clove scowls when I walk over to her, Marvel, and Glimmer, "That went well."

"Tell me about it." I grunt. "If that stupid pipsqueak wouldn't have interrupted me..."

Marvel speaks, "Remind me why you said sorry. Just wondering."

I open my mouth to speak, but there is a whistle blown and I am forced to shut up.

Good thing, too, I don't want to let them know.

Atala does her whole "exposure can kill as easily as a knife" speech and we're dismissed to go to stations. I head over to the swords, spears, and knives and pick a sword up. Swinging it around in a blur, I manage to dearm one and decapitate another. Smirking, I notice Katniss watching again. I spin my sword around in the air, tossing it up and catching it.

I turn around to find Katniss still looking at me. She's neither scared or astonished. Her expression is blank.

"Do it now, Cato."

I jump and drop my sword, hearing Clove right beside me. She giggles and pats me on the head, a bunch of knives in her other hand.

_Listen to her. Do it. You got this. Just walk on over and talk to her._

_I can't._

_Why not?_

_I just can't. She's watching me._

_C'mon... do it._

_No._

_Do it._

_I will. Later._

There I go talking to myself. I peer at Clove, who is throwing knives and hitting the killzone every single time. She never misses, of course.

I walk over to pick up a knife, when I notice Clove's got them all stuck in wooden people.

"Woah, looks like you had fun!" I say, chuckling.

She nods, "I've been wanting to do that, SO badly. Just like you've been wanting to go talk to you-know-who."

I spot Katniss with Peeta at the camouflage station and sigh, "I can't, Clove, it's too awkward."

"At least try."

"I will. If I get the chance."

Sadly, the chance doesn't come and training is over. However, as I get ready to walk towards the elevators, I hear Katniss.

"I've been wanting to check out the garden on the roof. I'll go up there now. Let Haymitch and Effie know."

"Alright, be careful, though. There might be other tributes up there." Peeta smiles and goes into his elevator alone. Katniss makes her way over to the one on the far right.

"C-Clove. Tell Brutus and Enobaria I went to the roof." I mumble before speed walking over to the elevator to the roof. I don't even hesitate to see what her reaction is. Stepping into the elevator, I bite my lip. This is just as nerve-racking as the actual Hunger Games. As it goes up to the roof, I almost hear a voice saying _ten, nine, eight..._

The doors open and I find Katniss sitting on a stone bench, looking at the Capitol. It really is a lovely view. She turns around and frowns as she sees me.

"Oh, it's you."

I reply, "Yeah, it is."

"What do you want?" She nearly snaps at me.

If this plan wasn't so perfect, and if I hadn't waited for so long to do this, I would've left.

"I just wanted to see the view... Sorry if I spooked you."

She snorts, "Spooked me? Please... The only thing that spooks me is the upcoming Games. Who will live? Who will die? It's scary..."

Sitting down beside her, I nod, "I must agree."

She looks at me, raising an eyebrow.

I sigh, "I know it sounds wierd coming from a Career tribute, but I find it a bit scary myself."

A pause passes between us. The wind blows across the garden, making the bushes and flora shake. I think of what to say next and continue.

"You know, that was really brave."

Katniss looks at me, tilting her head slightly.

"You volunteering. It really was, Katniss."

She looks me right in the eye and a faint smile is visible on her face, "Thanks, Cato, is it?"

"Yeah." I grin.

"I saw you watching me at the parade..." She laughs, "The look on your face was so shocked, but then you were smiling."

"Fire is amazing in my opinion." I join in, chuckling.

She nods, "It really is. All sorts of reds, yellows, and oranges. It's really something..."

"Yeah. It is." I pause a moment before sighing, "Listen, Katniss, I think you'd be great in an alliance, but the others don't exactly agree with me..."

Her face turns to shock, "Really? You want me in an alliance?"

"Yeah, I do, but with the others... They're saying we should kill you first. I say differently."

"Well, what are you going to d-"

_Ding!_

The elevator opens and out steps Glimmer and Marvel. I shoot Katniss a look with a wink and she follows my lead.

I jump up, growling, "What am I going to do!? I'm going to murder you is what I'm going to do!"

"Oh, is that so? Why don't you go ahead and try?" She taunts me, apparently catching on.

"Try? More like succeed! I am a Career tribute! I could kill you when you least expect it!" Getting up in her face, I narrow my eyes.

She just smirks, "You don't even know my abilities. As far as I'm concerned, you're only good with short-range weapons!"

Glimmer and Marvel cross their arms, probably enjoying the show.

"Wait and see, 12, I'll be showing you what I can really do tomorrow!"

"Whatever, Show-Off." She says, pushing me back and stomps to the elevator. She gets in and winks back at me. My heart skips a beat, but I keep an enraged face.

"Daaaaang." Marvel says as soon as Katniss left.

"A bit of a snappy one, isn't she?" Glimmer says, disgusted. "Not to mention hideous."

Clenching my fists, I shrug, "Eh, I better get to bed and cool down."

Glimmer and Marvel nod, "Alright, well night Cato."

I wave to them and walk into the elevator, pushing the button to go back down to my District's level.

Stepping out, I find that Clove and Enobaria are already in bed. I simply nod at Brutus, "I'm going to bed."

"Good night, Cato." He grins, a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

I climb into bed, smiling.

_It's a start, Cato._

_It's a start._


	5. Chapter 5: What Have I Done?

I sit down at the breakfast table as usual. No one else is awake yet. Yawning, I turn on the television to find it playing the recording of the training center. I sit in amusement, watching myself decapitate targets and run through the Gauntlet. Faintly, I hear a noise of feet coming down the hallway.

"Cato! Cato!" Clove says, bounding into the room. "How'd it go!?"

I smile, "Everything went awesome. We were talking and then Marvel and Glimmer came in, so we had to act on the whole mortal-enemies thing. I wish you were there to see it."

"Nice! So, are you going to talk again?"

I nod my head, feeling excited about chatting with her again, "Certainly. I might have to chat with her in the training center... Know of any sections people don't usually go?"

"Hmm... Well, there's that corner in the back of the room no one stands in or really pays attention to. I believe that station is the one about edible plants." Clove says, shrugging.

I nod, "Excellent. I'll have to grab her and pull her over there to talk. As long as Mellark stays out of it."

"So, how do you feel about her?" Clove asks between mouthfuls of food.

"I feel great... I mean, I'm not in love with her... I just... You know... Positively like her now." I shrug. It's true, she's just as cool as I imagined, but I don't want to make things obvious. Besides, I barely know her.

"Understandable." Clove says, stretching.

I turn my head towards the halls, "I hear footsteps." Clove turns her head, too.

Brutus comes swaggering into the room, Enobaria right behind him with a funny look on her face.

"Well, don't you look large and in charge today." I joke, laughing at how much he's swaying.

He simply hiccups and half-falls into a chair.

"Brutus got into the alcohol again." Enobaria explains. "He's a wreck."

"Oh boy..." I simply say, looking at Brutus.

Brutus slams his head onto the table and within seconds, I hear snoring.

Enobaria puts her hand to her face and groans, "He really shouldn't be drinking... I can't imagine how much he'll be drinking when he watches you in the Games."

"So, what's today?" Clove asks, taking a drink.

"Well, you've got training and then private sessions. Tomorrow you'll have your interviews..."

"And then the Games?" I speak up, realizing I only have today and tomorrow to come up with a plan.

Enobaria nods, "Yes. Exactly. You need to show them what you're made of at your private sessions. Use every weapon that you do well with." She smirks, her sharpened teeth gleaming.

Clove looks at me, smiling, "We got this, Cato."

I dip my head and grin, "I hope so."

After eating, Enobaria tells us to head on down to the training center. Brutus is still asleep and even resorted to laying his head in Enobaria's lap. Doing my best not to laugh at them, I walk down the walkway into the elevator, Clove right behind me.

My hands are shaking with nervousness. I can't stop thinking about Katniss. She's been the most I've talked about for the last few days, and I can finally talk to her again. I like her. I really do, but I doubt anyone other than Clove would understand. In fact, I'm not even sure I want to tell her about me trying to somehow form an alliance with her. _If there was just some way..._

"Cato..." Clove says, quickly gaining my attention. She points out of the elevator when it opens, her finger aimed directly at Katniss and Peeta. They're laughing and grinning at each other as if they're best friends.

_Maybe I didn't notice it before..._

Katniss looks over and sees me, waving slightly. Peeta scowls, eyeing me with narrowed eyes. He probably didn't forget about me laughing at him falling from the netting on the ceiling. I simply cross my arms, keeping my eyes on Katniss rather than him.

"Cato! Clove!" I hear a voice behind me shouting and spin around to find Marvel and Glimmer, racing over to us. Glimmer even results to giving me a hug, which I very much did not want. Clove says that when she hugged me, Katniss looked outraged. This at least makes me feel a bit better, but also worse because I am no where near liking Glimmer. In my opinion, she's nothing but a lousy flirter who needs to wear a paper bag on her face. At least Marvel's cool. He can crack a joke and we could laugh about it for hours. Glimmer is just boring and not to mention annoying when you're trying to train.

For the last time, we get Atala's big speech and I immediately race over to the edible plants station. I crouch down, looking over the plants in the fake forest scene. Katniss is over with Peeta again, causing me to snort. Once she realizes I'm waiting on her, she speaks to Peeta about somethign before dashing over to me.

"Hey, Cato." She says, crouching down beside me.

"Greetings, Girl On Fire." I whisper, not wanting to draw attention from anyone. Good thing we're behind a bush, or everyone would see us talking. "How are you?"

She shrugs, "As good as I could be. I'm a bit nervous about my private session."

"Well, don't be, Kat." I pat her on the back. "You're going to do just fine. I'm sure of it."

She grins and dips her head, "Thanks."

"Tell me a bit about yourself." I say, wanting to learn more about her.

When she tells me that her father was killed in a mine explosion, I feel horrible. I cannot imagine life without a father figure. She continues to say that her mother went into a state of depression and she had to learn to fend for her family. I don't ask her how she managed to take care of her, her sister, and her mom. She tells me about how her District is so poor and many people die from starving. The thought of it makes me wish I didn't take the food I got back at home for granted. I give her a slight hug, trying to lighten the mood.

After hugging me back, she decides to change topics, "So, got any idea how this alliance is going to work out?"

I pause a moment before coming up with something so simple and then speak, "Well, we can't make it obvious. Hmm, how about if we ever come across each other in the arena alone, I won't tell my Career pack about your whereabouts."

She agrees, "Yeah, sounds good. Or if you're with them when you find me, lead them another way or something. That is, if I survive the bloodbath..." Dropping her head, she picks a plant off of the ground.

"Oh, don't worry, you will. I'll make sure of that." I keep my hand on her back, "While my Careers are causing havoc, they won't be able to notice me actually helping you."

She looks back up, her grey eyes focused on mine, "Good point." Twirling the plant in her fingers and sitting completely down, she speaks again, "This is edible. It's just a simple mint leaf."

I sit down as well, picking up a white flower with a bluish tube that was submerged under a small puddle of water. Peering at her, I chuckle, "Isn't this katniss, Katniss?"

Katniss looks at me again and giggles, "Yeah, how could you tell?"

"Well, I've heard of this plant before. Simple as that." I say, finally taking my hand off her back.

"I've always liked how the leaves are shaped like arrowheads..." She grins, running a finger across a leaf.

I look over the flower, "The blossom is really beautiful, too." But I'm no longer looking at the flower, I'm looking at the girl beside me, who has gone through too much to just die. I know I have to help her in the arena. At least to the best of my ability.

She looks up at me, unblinking. There's the faintest of smiles on her lips. I take the blossom and put the katniss flower in her hair, nervously.

"Cato..." She mutters, her face red. Dropping her eyes down, I know she's not looking at me because she's flustered. When she returns her eyes to mine, she bites her lip.

"You know, I knew you were someone special ever since the Reaping. The moment you ran forward, I was amazed. The parade just showcased how... how incredible you are... You're not like the other tributes who come here expecting to die, you came here to fight for someone. I like that about you."

Katniss beams, looking back at the ground, "Cato, you're so nice. No one's really ever talked about me in that sort of way before... Thank you. I really could use the encouragement."

I grin, "No problem, Kat."

She looks back up at me, her shimmering eyes locked on mine, "I could learn to like you, Cato. You're the most helpful ally I've got."

I want to just sit here with her like this forever. I wonder if she even knows it. I'm so close to telling her how much she's been on my mind.

"Katniss, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Cato."

I open my mouth, trying not to sound wierd, "Ever since I saw you, I've had you on my mind. I don't know what it is, but you've always stayed there."

Katniss blushes, "Really? Well, to be perfectly honest, you're the only one I thought would be a major threat..." She lets out a small giggle, "Looks like I don't need to worry now." She avoids my gaze again.

"You've never had to worry, Katniss." I whisper, gently, noticing her braid fell behind her shoulder. I carefully bring her braid back over, smiling. She locks her eyes back onto mine. For a grey color, they really are somewhat entrancing. They remind me of a piece of shining metal about to be shaped into a dangerous, but beautifully crafted weapon.

Most of all.

They remind me of home.

I feel my heart thudding in my chest. Gently, I bring my hand up to the flower and fix it from where she was shyly looking down and back up. She grabs onto my hand just as I go to pull it away, staring at me in silence. I feel her fingers on my skin. The three middle ones are slightly harder than the other two, but I cannot imagine from what. She keeps eye contact with me, making me feel slightly awkward. That's when I feel myself leaning in. Hesitantly, I keep getting closer, realizing she isn't pulling back. I bring my lips down against hers as she closes her eyes. I kiss her passionately for a few moments, feeling her smile agaisnt my lips.

This is perfection. Utter perfection. I've never felt this happy in my life.

But something feels wrong.

Pulling back, I cover my mouth, shocked at what just happened. I don't know what came over me. I let things go too far. I shouldn't have done that, right? But she was practically asking me for it...

Katniss sits there, her expression is horrified, but her cheeks are red. Maybe she, too, realizes the horror of what just happened.

I whisper, "I r-really should... go... I'll talk to you on the roof... Katniss... I just need to..."

"I understand." She says back, biting her lip again.

I can't believe I kissed her. How could I? I swore I wouldn't let this get any more intimate... I even told Clove I didn't want to rush things...

Clove.

I need to talk to her.

"Clove." I say just as she flings a knife into a target.

She spins around, her expression changing from happy to worried, "What happened?"

"Clove, I kissed her..." I mumble, making sure everyone doesn't hear except Clove.

She raises an eyebrow, "You what? Cato... I thought you didn't want this to get-"

"I know, I know, but we just got caught up in the moment... I mean, she... Argh, I'm so confused..." I grunt, my heart still hammering in my chest.

"Cato, you need to calm down. Get your mind on something else... If she truely did let you kiss her, I'm sure she would've understood why you left her..."

"She told me she understood as I walked away..."

"Take a nap. Go on, go back to your room on our floor and take a rest. You're allowed to leave early, just be back in time for private sessions." Clove advises, turning me to face the elevators and pushes me towards them.

"I w-will... Come and wake me up when it's time, alright?"

"Alright, now go on." She says, fully pushing me into the elevator.

I go right up to my floor and dash straight to my room, taking a dose of sleeping medicine the Capitol gives the tributes if they can't sleep from being scared or having nightmares. Within five minutes, I fall into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: There Must Be A Way

I ended up waking up a little early and decide to head on back down the elevator. I find that everyone left early to get something to eat except a few tributes. I yawn and look around, my mind clear.

That is until I spot Katniss over by the knives and bows. A dummy is held by a rope and she stabs it over and over. She must've decided to at least get some sort of weaponry training done.

The sick feeling rushes back to me, but it's not as worse as before. I step over towards the swords and spears, trying to avoid her, but that proves to be difficult. I try my best not to look at her, focused on slashing up targets.

"Cato." I hear a voice behind me whisper. It's Clove's voice.

I look over my shoulder, "Yes?"

"Cato, I talked to Katniss... Well, more like she talked to me. She's just as confused as you are."

I sigh, "Why did I have to get so... taken by her? I could've fell for anyone, but I went with her..."

"You can't control who you love, Cato. You may think you can, but really you can't." Clove says, a serious look on her face. She's right. You really can't control who you love.

I nod, "Alright, so what am I supposed to do now?"

"Let things play out." Clove smiles, patting me on the shoulder. She walks away, smiling back at me.

I bite my lip. What could she mean by that? Am I supposed to go talk to her, or is she supposed to come talk to me? I grunt and resume my swordsmanship. I get a feeling that I'm being watched and turn around to find Katniss walking towards me. My heart begins to race again.

"Hey." She says with a quiet tone.

I manage to reply, "Hey, Katniss... I'm sorry about earlier..."

"No, no, it's fine. It's more than fine..." She whispers.

I catch Peeta glaring at me and scowl, "Did you tell anyone?"

"No, only Clove, you, and I know." Katniss looks up.

"Good. I don't want word to break out, you know? Glimmer and Marvel would flip." I shudder as I imagine Glimmer and Marvel going after Katniss immediately in the Games and killing her.

She dips her head, "Understandable."

An awkward silence comes between us. My hands are trembling and I feel jittery as she grabs one, dragging me to a corner. Katniss suddenly leaps into my arms and hugs me once we're out of sight from anyone else. She holds me tightly, smiling. This is another situation where I want to stay here with her forever, but it's quickly ended by Atala calling for all the tributes. We quickly scrunch up our faces as if we're disgusted by each other and walk out into the middle of the center. I realize everyone else arrived while I was with Katniss.

"All of you follow me." Atala says, leading us through a door I hadn't noticed before. She instructs us to sit on the bench by district until we're called in.

Clove sits beside me, expressionless, "How did it go?"

"You're right. I just let things play out. Things are going great!" I grin, glad she actually cares.

However, the next time she speaks, the grin quickly leaves my face.

"Cato, I really feel happy for you, but what about the Games? You know... Glimmer and Marvel are still under the impression we're killing her first." Clove snorts, crossing her arms.

I tilt my head, confused, "... Oh... Well.. We're..."

"Cato, you can't both get out alive. The rules would never change for two lovers from different districts to be able to win..." She says, looking at me. Her eyes are glowing with anger.

_Anger?_

_Why?_

"... I..."

"See?" She grunts.

I frown, "What happened with you? You were all for it earlier!"

Clove simply shrugs, "I got around to thinking..."

"Clove..."

"Cato, it's just not going to work."

"Clove, this isn't right!"

She huffs, "Neither is you falling for a girl from the second you saw her... Tossing someone else like trash in the making..."

"I wasn't in love with her back then! I hated her! I just managed to get around my hatered to see how beautiful and astonishing she is! What do you mean tossing someone out?"

The loudspeaker calls Clove.

"If only you knew, Cato." She sneers, walking into the doors.

I sit there fuming. What is wrong with her? What was that all about!? My fists are clenched and I'm shaking with rage. By the time I'm called in, I'm ready to kill.

Good thing, too, because by the time I was allowed to leave, I nearly demolished all of the dummies. Seneca Crane seemed impressed and even clapped as I walked out, still angry. Clove was all happy for me and Katniss...

That's when it hits me.

_She's jealous._

_It all makes sense now._

She's tired of me spending my training sessions with Katniss when Clove and I trained together as a team back home. She's not jealous that I love Katniss. No, she's jealous of Katniss getting all my free time.

How could I be so oblivious?

I've thrown her out like trash.

These girls are going to kill me.

I make my way back up to District 2's floor. Stepping out, I hear crying noises coming from Clove's room.

"Brutus, what's wrong with Clove?" I ask, seeing him emerge from the room beside Clove's.

He shrugs, "Something about someone tossing her aside to make room for a person he just met."

"Clove?" I ask, knocking on her door. "Can I come in?"

"Whatever." I hear her say between sniffles.

I open the door slowly and sigh, "Clove, I'm sorry. I've been so stupid."

She looks away from me, "Oh, so now you realize..."

"Clove, I didn't know Katniss and I were upsetting you. You always made it seem like you were happy."

"Well, I was!"

"Clove, reason with me. Look... I'm sorry for hurting you, but honestly, Clove, I didn't know it bothered you..."

"Well, it did. It's just like when someone gets a new toy and completely ignores their old toys... Cato, I appreciate that you're happy with Katniss, but all this happened so sudden..." She covers her face, "I'm sorry if I overreacted. I didn't mean for you to take it seriously. I was just hurt and didn't know what I was saying..."

"It's okay, I understand, Clove." I say, sitting beside her and giving her a small hug. "I wasn't expecting that kiss either... Do you want me to stop... seeing Katniss?" I say, hanging my head.

She shakes her head, "No. It's fine. I just... Maybe if... Well... I don't know how it's going to work out in the arena... I just wanted to give you a heads-up that there might be no chance of you being victors together..."

I nod, "I know, I wish there was a way to just change the rules..."

"Cato... The interviews tomorrow... That's it! You could give off hints that you're in love with someone from another district. Don't let them know directly or they'll purposely try to sabatoge one of you..."

"That's brilliant! Nice thinking, Clove."

She giggles slightly and pushes me, playfully. She ruffles up my blonde hair and stands up, "Well, it's about time for the scores to be announced... Come on, you big lovey dovey teddy bear. Let's go see what your girlfriend got."

I scoff, laughing, "Shut up."

Stepping out of her room, I find the television on. We take our places on the couch, waiting for the scores to be announched.

"Glimmer, District 1... with a score of... nine!"

"Marvel from District 1 with a score of... nine as well!"

I nod, _Not bad._

I look at Clove and give her an encouraging smile. She stares at the screen, eager to get her results.

"Clove from District 2 with a score of...

I see Clove's arm twitch.

"-ten!"

I clap her on the back, "Woohoo!" She smirks and sits back, satisfied.

Now it's my turn.

"Cato from District 2 recieved a score of..."

I don't blink, waiting for it.

_At least a nine... At least a nine..._

"-ten!"

Brutus smirks, "Well done, you two!"

The rest of the tributes fly by. The only one that seems like a threat when we get to 11 is the boy, Thresh. He gets a score of ten as well. Finally, we get to District 12.

"Katniss Everdeen from District 12... with a score of..."

_Now's the chance to see if she really is a threat._

"Eleven!"

_Eleven?_

_ELEVEN!_

I get ready to jump up and clap, but catch myself and shriek, "What!?"

"Eh, seems like we're upstaged again." Brutus growls.

"Aww come on, Brutus." She says as Clove and I smirk at each other. "We've got this."

Brutus nods, "Alright, if you say so. Anyways, good job, both of you. Ten isn't bad at all!"

I look right at Brutus and grin, "We wouldn't have gotten here without you and Enobaria."

Enobaria and Brutus look at each other, pride glistening in their eyes. He even has a tear in his eye.

"You hear that, Baria? Aren't they sweet?" He chuckles.

"I sure do, Brute." She says.

"Baria? Brute? Since when did you give each other pet names?" I ask, smirking. Clove merely sniggers.

Brutus snorts, "Ever since we started mentorin'. Anyways, back on topic... One more left."

"And finally... District 12's Peeta Mellark... with a score of... eight!"

"He's not so special after all..." Clove says, smirking.

I look at her and agree. I've never thought he was anything special.

Enobaria and Brutus look at each other. Brutus stands up and smiles, "I think we have good odds."

Enobaria dips her head, "Sure do."

Clove and I look at each other as well, but I simply walk right away to the elevator, "I'm going to go on the roof."

"Alright, just make it quick." Enobaria chuffs. Clove gives me a slight look, but shrugs it off and turns her back on me.

I arrive on the roof to find exactly who I was expecting to be up here.

"Katniss." I say, smiling.

She looks over her shoulder, "Hey, Cato."

I sit beside her on the bench just like I did before, "Clove talked to me..."

"And?"

"Well... She made me realize that we can't be together... Well, victors together, anyway..." I mumble, my heart sinking.

"I know." Katniss says, quietly. "What are we going to do about it?"

I take a deep breath, "I'm going to send hints in my interview that I'm in love with someone from another District. Hopefully, they'll realize the drama it could spark and would give the audience a good show since that's all they care about."

"Sounds good to me." She says, laying her head on my shoulder and grabbing my arm.

I smile at her and take one of her hands into mine, "Good job at getting an 11, by the way. I wasn't shocked. I knew you had in in you, Kat."

She giggles, "Yeah, thanks. Good job on getting a 10."

I laugh, "Yeah, I could've done better if I didn't have my mind focused on other things."

"Oh, is that so?" Katniss purrs, playfully.

"Yeah, it is." I smirk, pushing her over and crawl on top of her. She laughs and pokes my nose, beaming at me.

I lean down, slowly, kissing her. She wraps her arms around me and pull me even closer. It seems like forever before we pull apart. I smile and get off, holding her hand and pulling her up.

"Cato, I wish we could be together..." She whispers, her head on my shoulder.

"I do, too, Katniss... There has to be a way... We'll get out fine, Kat, you'll see."

She nods and snuggles against my arm, "I hope so."

Checking the time, I realize I better get to bed. As much as I want to spend every second up here with her, I don't want Brutus to worry about me. I simply kiss her goodbye and walk to the elevator. She waves a farewell as the elevator goes down.

_There has to be a way... There always is..._


End file.
